


The solution

by Seirin



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A short silly story..., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirin/pseuds/Seirin
Summary: Zelgadis has a problem. Something disturbs his looking for a cure. To such a difficult situation only Lina can know a solution. / A short, silly story only for LZ fans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm warning you English isn't my mother tongue, so be ready for errors. Secondly, this is a really short, silly story with a little OOC-ness only for LZ fans without any proper ending. So if you are still here, brace yourself and on with the story :)

'What a moron' Lina muttered as soon as she saw Zelgadis standing next to a high bookshelf bent because of a lot of heavy books laying on it. She was looking for the ruthless swordsman for almost a whole forenoon. She felt really annoyed when she became aware of the fact, she spent her whole energy coming from a delicious breakfast from the Ovbelam Inn on a stupid playing in hide and seek with the master of shamanistic magic. The chimera avoided their whole group with a very good efficiency, disappearing in a huge library full of very old and precious books. The seventh day of such a situation made Lina really angry. No one could ignore the master of black magic like that. No one.

Nonetheless, her friend didn't seem to be disturbed by her presence. What is more, the fact, that when the mage saw her he breathed a sigh of relief, made her confused. On the other hand the red-eyed girl still wanted to find out why the warrior behaved so abnormally.

'Zel, can we talk?' She demanded, stopping only few steps before him.

Before the man could say anything, his ears twitched and in a blink of the eye he was before her. The mage covered her lips with his hand and started to nervously listen to sounds which the astonished girl could hear a few seconds later.

'Mr. Zelgadis should be somewhere in here' The sorceress knew this overexcited and cheerful voice. And if there was Amelia it meant there should be also…

'Mr. Zelgadis is really ruthless. I just want to confess my love to him. And he is just running away from me!'

Yes. It was Zeyness. The most annoying human being created by LoN.

'Don't say things like that!' Mr. Zelgadis reads very quickly and that's why it's so hard to find him!' The user of white magic assured her companion.

'I guess you are right. Aww… Mr. Zelgadis is so wonderful! Since I've seen him I knew he is a love of my life. He is so strong, wise, powerful and handsome. Oh, Amelia, my heart is dying…'

'Don't worry Zeyness! Love is the most beautiful form of justice! I'll make everything I can to help you confess your feelings to Mr. Zelgadis! Maybe we can check this room?'

Corners of Lina's lips rose slightly. That was it. The great, powerful, ruthless mage-swordsman was running away from a small girl with a silly crush on him. Her earlier irritation faded away having been replaced by a sheer amusement. Even a murderous gaze of the blushing master of shamanistic magic couldn't make her stop smirking.

Very quickly this amusement turned into confusion, when Zelgadis took her hand and pulled her after him.

After a lot, really a lot of turns in right and left her friend calm down and thought that the danger was gone. Only after it he released her hand.

Few moments passed before Lina caught her breathe and with murderous expression she grabbed his collar.

'If we weren't in the library, I would fry you so much, you wouldn't be able to move for a week.'

Zelgadis lips rose in a mischievous smile.

'Well, well, Miss Inverse is growing up, isn't she? Not so long ago you would have blown up in the air everything you wanted without any second thoughts.'

Lina's eyes glimmered dangerously, but a moment later she looked at him smiling sweetly and let go of his tunic.

'And you, Zelly, are getting younger and younger. I can see a juvenile affair suits you.'

As expected the man wasn't in a good humor anymore. He turned away from her and started to skim books which surrounded him.

'Because of this annoying girl I can't finish checking even a single section in this huge library.' He mumbled. 'But you wanted to talk to me about something, didn't you?' He said louder while skimming library resources. It looked like he didn't want to waste even a minute of calm researching.

The girl leaned against a nearby wall and crossed her hands on her chest.

'Actually, I wanted to tell you off because you've avoided all of us throughout the whole week but I've already gotten an answer. I don't understand one thing: why are you doing it? I don't believe that all of sudden you became aware of people's feelings and not wanting to hurt her directly you prefer playing with her in hide and seek.'

'She is a daughter of the owner of this library.' The warrior explained shortly.

Lina bursted in laugh.

'I can see you are in a lovely situation. If you directly offend this girl, you won't be able to legally enter the biggest library in eastern region. On the other hand the girl must know this huge building like the back of her hand and she persuaded Amelia, who has a crush on you, to help her to tell you about her eternal feeling.' She summed up refraining from bursting in laugh once again.

'If you are such a know-it-all, so maybe you can find some solution to this sick situation?' The annoyed mage remarked.

The sorceress put her finger on her lips and wondered.

'Maybe you should make her see yourself with some other girl in such a situation she wouldn't have any doubts you aren't interested in any other girl.'

The master of shamanistic magic stopped skimming the books and looked at the sorceress.

'On the other hand, Zel, isn't this situation a proof you don't have to look for your cure?' The sorceress continued oblivious to the fact she was closely observed.

'In such a situation she wouldn't have any doubts I'm not interested in any other girl…' He repeated silently.

This time she looked at him and noticed something disturbing in chimera's eyes.

Following events happened very quickly. She heard some steps and a moment later she felt cool lips against her own. For a second she didn't know where she was. Her instinct took over commanding her body to reciprocate the kiss.

'Mmmr. Zzzzelgaddddis?'

'Mmmmiss Lllllina?'

'Amelia, I think we should go.'

'You are right, Zeyness.'

She heard words and fading steps as it was happening in some distant place. At some point Zelgadis moved away. His expression told her he was as startled as her. The blush on his cheeks surely mirrored the heat she felt on her face.

'Sorry.' He spoke quickly.

'Zel' She interrupted him before he said anything else. She didn't expect she would feel something like that in a situation which was supposed to be a joke, a teasing. However, she knew very well that the man before her felt exactly the same. On the other hand she knew Zelgadis and she knew she couldn't let him hide behind another mask. If she wanted to act, she had do to it now. 'I'm not angry.'

In sapphire eyes fixed on her appeared a mischievous glimmer.

"Really?"


End file.
